The invention relates to photographic cameras provided with means for selecting an exposure value, such as diaphragm setting. More particularly, the invention relates to an indicating arrangement for indicating whether the selected exposure value is too high, too low or proper for the prevailing scene light.
Indicating arrangements of this type are known, but in general are too expense and complex, particularly for use in cameras of simple and inexpensive construction.